


Easy Accessibility

by threerings



Series: Size Kink Universe [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, POV Victor Nikiforov, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Switching, Top Katsuki Yuuri, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victor Gets Wrecked, Victor has a size kink, Yuuri is hung, can be read as standalone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 03:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11477433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threerings/pseuds/threerings
Summary: Yuuri has a present for Victor to try...“Yuuri,” he growled.  “That sounds like a good way to break something.”  He laughed.  “Imagine the press conference.  Mr. Nikiforov, how did you injure yourself?  Well, see, Yuuri has this giant cock...”





	Easy Accessibility

**Author's Note:**

> Written for NSFW Victuuri Week - Day Five: Toys
> 
> This is a sequel to my story "Learning You in Three Dimensions" but it's not necessary to read that one first. All you really need to know is Yuuri is quite well-endowed and Victor is super into it.

“I have a present for you,” said Yuuri one morning in September. They were just reaching Victor’s room after breakfast. This was a light training day for them, so they had hours free until their afternoon ice time. 

“Oh?” asked Victor. “Is it a naughty present? Can I unwrap it now?” He tried to capture Yuuri around the waist but Yuuri danced back, too quick for him. 

“Hmm, well, if you’re well behaved, and go into your room and take off all your clothes, I might let you,” he said, eyes dancing, but mouth firm. Victor grinned widely. He loved when Yuuri surprised him, whether on the ice as he had at the regional championship or in their bed, as he did so often. 

Victor hurried to his room, while Yuuri headed towards his own. Victor stripped off his clothes quickly, arranging himself for maximum seductive power on the bed. This was somewhat spoiled when Makkachin jumped up to join him. 

Makka had thankfully grown used to his owner’s favorite new hobby: having energetic sex of all description with Yuuri Katsuki. Although initially they’d had to trap him away in Yuuri’s room when they wanted privacy, he’d eventually grown bored with jumping up in their faces to investigate their strained noises. He would just look up at them from a nap occasionally as if to say “there they go again.” Victor convinced Makka to lie down quietly next to him and went back to posing.

Victor had never been happier in his life. He was in love, and loved in return, by the most perfect human being he’d ever known. And he was having the most incredible sex of his life as well. After his initial hesitancy, Yuuri had taken to topping with enthusiasm. His stamina wasn’t only for skating, and he somehow found the energy to fuck Victor until he was jelly on an almost nightly basis. Victor returned the favor, of course, but only when Yuuri’s training schedule allowed. He was a responsible coach, after all. 

The door slid open and the most beautiful man in the world, aka Yuuri Katsuki, the love of his life, walked in. He eyed Victor’s naked body with approval. In his hands was a black box with silver writing in Japanese on it. That was definitely the size and shape of a sex toy, in Victor’s experience. He grinned eagerly. 

“What do you have there, Yuuri?” he purred. 

“Something for you,” Yuuri said, coming to sit on the edge of the bed. 

“Can I open it?” he asked, already reaching for it in his excitement. Yuuri laughed softly. 

“Okay,” he agreed. Victor took the box from him, lifting off the lid carefully. From the shape, he’d expected a dildo or vibrator, but instead the box contained three objects made of black silicone. 

“Wow,” he said. 

“It’s the extra large collection,” said Yuuri. They were anal plugs, in graduated sizes, small, medium, and large. But unlike the set he had back home in St. Petersburg, these were significantly larger. The smallest was about the size of the one he had used most often, the largest of the set. The largest one...was very big. Rather frighteningly big. Bigger than Yuuri’s cock, most definitely. 

“Yuuri,” he breathed, eyes wide. 

“What do you think?” asked his lover. 

“I think that one might break me,” he said, pointing. Yuuri laughed. 

“I don’t know, you can be very determined.” Yuuri leaned forward and kissed him lightly. “I didn’t know how big they would really be when I ordered them, that’s why I got the set. But I thought you might like that one for...special occasions?” Victor sucked in a breath.

“Maybe,” he said, and he was confident Yuuri knew that meant he definitely wanted to try. 

“But I thought the middle one would be good...” 

“Good for what?” he asked. “What are you planning to do to me, Yuuri?” Yuuri smiled a delightfully evil smile. 

“Well, I thought, if you wore that...then you’d be all ready for me whenever I wanted you.” Yuuri looked up at him through his eyelashes like the devil he clearly was. Victor’s mouth had fallen open from sheer arousal.

“Yuuri,” he whispered. 

“Yes?” asked his wicked boyfriend, innocently.

“When and where am I going to be wearing this? For how long?” 

“Hmm,” said Yuuri as if he hadn’t considered it, which Victor knew was a giant lie. “As long as I want you to, I guess. All day? While you’re walking around, your ass stretched open, ready for my cock...” 

He didn’t get to finish talking, because Victor had knocked him down, pressed him to the mattress, and was kissing him hungrily. Yuuri was annoyingly clothed, so Victor could only grind his rampant erection down against the fabric of his sweats as he kissed him. Yuuri’s hands slapped down on Victor’s ass sharply, his fingers digging in and holding Victor against him. Victor moaned into his mouth. 

He’d always known Yuuri had a core of sensuality inside him, but he hadn’t appreciated before they’d become lovers just how passionate and demanding he would be. Which was not a complaint. At all. It was a prayer of thanksgiving. Victor loved being manhandled, and Yuuri, once he had seen Victor’s response, loved manhandling him. 

As he did now, when he grabbed Victor and rolled so that he was the one on top. He leaned back, hips still hard against Victor’s and looked at Victor with disapproval. “Now, Vitya, you can’t get started before we’ve even tried out your present.” 

“I wasn’t...I was just...thanking you.” Victor arched up, rubbing against Yuuri to show how he wanted to thank him. “If you use the plug on me, then how can I _properly_ thank you.” Yuuri laughed. 

“I can think of a few ways,” he offered lowly before switching to a more normal voice. “Really, though, do you want to try it?” Victor nodded eagerly.

“Okay, then,” Yuuri gestured to the bed and Victor took up a position on all fours near the edge. Yuuri retrieved the bottle of lube from the bedside drawer and came to stand behind him. 

Victor flinched at the first touch of Yuuri’s finger against his hole, then pushed back in a request against it. Yuuri teased him for a while, though, circling his entrance, spreading the lubricant. He stretched him open slowly, taking time to stroke against his prostate. Victor was moaning and begging for more before Yuuri finally pressed the toy to him. 

The tip was pointed and slid in easily. But it ballooned out to a significant width and Victor’s body resisted the intrusion. It wasn’t painful, as Yuuri didn’t force the plug once he met resistance, but the pressure was intense. Victor sucked in air as he willed his body to relax. Yuuri started fucking into him with the plug, almost removing it and then pressing it slowly back and forth, stretching a little more on each thrust. Victor’s arms were shaking from holding himself up. He spread his legs wider and lowered himself to his elbows. 

On the next press the toy slid forward and for a moment stretched Victor’s rim painfully wide, but then it slipped inside and the muscle relaxed. His mouth was open in a soundless cry and he trembled all over. Yuuri stroked his lower back and ass making soothing noises. 

“Are you ok?” he asked timidly. Victor nodded, not sure he could form words. The sensation had been quite intense, both pleasurable and painful and his body was still shuddering in response to it. Victor was used to taking in Yuuri’s girth, but with longer preparation. This toy was every bit as wide as Yuuri’s cock in the middle, if not wider, and something about the shape and material had made it a different experience. 

But the trembling was passing, and his body adjusting to the feel of the plug in him. His rim was still stretched around the neck of the plug, but nowhere near as far as it had been before. The base fit securely against his asshole. Victor pushed himself up to his hands and knees again, shifting back and forth to feel the plug move inside him. 

“Mmm,” he said. He wiggled his butt, the motion making him gasp.

“Yeah?” Yuuri’s voice was more confident.

“Yeah,” he replied. As he shifted he felt the toy pressing against the walls of his passage, pleasantly, the tip just teasing against his sweet spot. His cock was achingly hard now and leaking fluid. “What are you going to do with me now?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Yuuri. 

“Hmm,” Yuuri’s hand slid down his front to squeeze his own erection, showing his size clearly through his sweats. “I think I’d like you to suck me off with that in your ass.” Victor groaned.

“God, Yuuri, I’m so hard,” he moaned. 

“Me, too,” returned Yuuri. “Turn around.” Victor groaned again, but did as instructed. Yuuri lowered his pants and underwear, stepping out of them. He held his beautiful cock so Victor could reach it with his mouth, still on all fours. He licked at the tip teasingly, earning a sharp intake of breath from his lover. 

Because his arms were taking so much of his weight he could only really use his mouth, which was a challenge particularly due to Yuuri’s size. But Victor did his best, taking Yuuri’s cock into his mouth a few inches, rocking back and forth, taking him a little deeper each time, pressing his tongue to the bottom of his shaft. Victor’s rocking movements shifted the plug inside him, sending sparks of pleasure up his spine with each shift. He was soon moaning wantonly around Yuuri’s cock. 

He took Yuuri as deep as he could, the thick head bumping against the back of his mouth. After several hits to his throat, Victor gagged slightly and Yuuri pulled out. Victor gulped at air and looked up at him apologetically. Yuuri shook his head slightly.

“You’re so good, Vitya, so good to me.” Victor swallowed, emotions rising in his throat. He leaned forward to lick once more at Yuuri’s shaft, up the underside. Yuuri angled his cock to allow Victor better access to its full length. He mouthed along the side, making Yuuri hum with pleasure. He swallowed his cock back into his mouth, working the top few inches with mouth and tongue. Yuuri’s hips shifted and he grasped the back of Victor’s hair. 

Victor’s own cock was weeping steadily, aching as it bobbed in the air. He shifted his weight to his left arm, reaching back to pull desperately at his cock a few times before he had to stop to keep from falling over. 

“Poor Vitya,” said Yuuri from above him. He clamped down harder on the back of Victor’s head. “Here, hold still.” Victor stilled. Yuuri gripped his head in both hands and started fucking into Victor’s throat. He kept his thrusts shallow at first, the head of his cock hitting against the roof of Victor’s mouth. Victor focused on keeping his mouth open wide and breathing through his nose. 

Yuuri’s thrusts grew faster and deeper, now almost pressing into Victor’s throat. He was so big Victor’s jaw was aching and he couldn’t get enough air around him. Victor didn’t care, pressing forward slightly to take Yuuri deeper, wanting to feel him come. He reached back again to grab his cock, using Yuuri’s grip on his head to keep his balance. The muscles of his left arm trembled but Victor was too desperate, needed to come so badly.

He knew Yuuri was close, too. He fucked into Victor in a practiced rhythm, three deep thrusts and then some shallow, to keep him from gagging. The timing grew jerky, though, and Yuuri was making a soft whining noise in his throat. 

Victor was right on the edge. He switched arms when he was afraid he was about to collapse, resting on his right and jerking his cock with his left. He felt his orgasm rushing up and he pushed forward suddenly, forcing Yuuri as deep as possible into his throat, gagging around it but not letting himself pull back. He was coming forcefully, pumping thick ropes of semen onto the bed and then Yuuri was shooting into his throat. Victor choked as the hot fluid filled his throat and Yuuri jerked back, finishing his climax by leaving a pearly trail across Victor’s lips. Victor collapsed sideways onto the bed, trying to swallow and breathe at the same time. He finally managed to get some air and lay gasping and twitching, the plug in his ass still sending jolts through him as he writhed. 

“Vitya,” breathed Yuuri, concerned. “Are you ok? I’m sorry.” Victor shook his head. 

“Water?” he rasped. Yuuri scurried to fetch a bottle of water from the table by the sofa. 

“Here,” he said, handing it to Victor. “I’m super sorry.” Victor drank gratefully, washing the remnants of semen from his mouth and soothing his throat. He rolled to his back.

“I’m ok,” he said. “God.” He was still feeling aftershocks of his orgasm, spurred on by the press of the plug inside him. He pumped his hips to increase the sensation. 

“You were so hot,” said Yuuri, sitting next to him. He stroked down Victor’s chest, which still bore the evidence of his orgasm. “So desperate. You couldn’t even wait.” Victor smiled. 

“We should try this on you and see how long you can last without needing to come,” he said. “It’s definitely changes the experience of giving a blow job.”

“Think how it would be fucking me with it in,” Yuuri said.

“Oh, wow, I wouldn’t last at all,” he moaned. “We’re definitely doing that.” 

“Mmm-hmm,” agreed Yuuri. “So do you think it’s too much to wear for very long?”

“I don’t know,” said Victor, shifting some more. “I think the problem would be I’d be hard the whole time.” 

“Is that a problem?” asked Yuuri with an evil grin. 

“God, you’re going to kill me,” he groaned. “We have to go to the rink later, surely you don’t expect me to skate like this.”

“Now there’s an image.” Yuuri sat up on his knees to look down at Victor. “The great Victor Nikiforov, trying to skate with his ass stretched open and a huge hard-on. I almost wonder if you could do it.”

“Yuuri,” he growled. “That sounds like a good way to break something.” He laughed. “Imagine the press conference. Mr. Nikiforov, how did you injure yourself? Well, see, Yuuri has this giant cock...”

Yuuri smacked him. They both dissolved into giggles. “We thought it would be fine, but it hit his prostate at the wrong time and...” Yuuri couldn’t finish. He stretched out next to Victor, placing his head on his shoulder as they both got themselves under control.

Eventually Victor sat up, dislodging him. “I’ve got to clean up,” he said. He sat on the edge of the bed, the plug shifting inside him, pressing into his prostate and making him groan.

“Can you walk with it?” asked Yuuri curiously from behind him.

“Let’s find out,” he said, standing. He walked to the door of his room slowly. The feeling was strange, awkward, but not unpleasant. “Hmm,” he said. He opened the door and walked down the hall to the bathroom, heedless of his nudity. He cleaned himself off in the sink before returning to his room, walking more normally. He walked across his room in demonstration.

“Can you tell?” he asked. 

“A little,” admitted Yuuri. “But that’s because I know how you usually walk. And I’m looking for it. I don’t think anyone would notice.” Victor continued to walk, turning and changing directions. The toy gave him a constant feeling of exposure, of open-ness, a constant light stimulation. Only when he moved sharply, bending or crouching did it press into his prostate and send sparks of pleasure through him. He found himself wondering how long he could stand it before he cracked.

“Let’s test it,” said Yuuri brightly. He stood and crossed to Victor, a challenging gleam in his eyes. “Let’s take Makkachin for a walk!” Victor groaned, but his dog immediately perked up at the sound of his name. Victor was helpless to resist the puppy eyes from _both_ of them.

“It’s not fair for you two to gang up on me,” he grumbled as he started reaching for clothing. He carefully considered what to wear. He was inclined towards loose pants due to the feeling in his ass, but considered the likelihood he would be sporting a rampant erection sooner or later, which was difficult to conceal in soft clothes. He pulled out a pair of jeans instead. He was soon cursing that decision as his wriggling motions trying to get them on sent lightning bolts up his spine. By the time he went to zip them up he was semi-hard. He trapped his cock against his belly, holding it in place while he buttoned the tight jeans. 

He gasped for breath, trying to stand as still and possible without moving. He heard a snicker from Yuuri, who was fully dressed and waiting for him. “You’re so cruel,” Victor complained. 

“You love it,” said Yuuri. “Or you will later.” Victor groaned, his cock twitching in its tight prison. Makkachin was waiting by the door already, and Victor sighed. He threw on a loose tee, hoping it would hide the bulge in his pants. 

Yuuri led the way out of the room and down the two flights of stairs. The stairs were a challenge, and Victor took them slowly. Each time he stepped down, it was like being thrust into. By the time he reached the ground floor he was short of breath and achingly hard. 

Yuuri’s mother was behind the front desk, of course. Victor’s face burned and he was sure he was bright red. Yuuri greeted his mom and said something about Makkachin. Hiroko answered brightly and waved. She greeted him by name, and Victor waved when he heard “Vicchan.” He turned his back on her as quickly as possible, using the excuse of reaching for his shoes. Yuuri watched him with amusement, his own cheeks tinted pink. Victor shoved his shoes on quickly, trying to ignore the sensations bending caused. 

He hurried outside, using Makkachin as an excuse. Once on the other side of the door, after checking that no one was in sight, he leaned against the wall in relief. Yuuri followed a moment later, standing in front of him. Victor’s hand went unconsciously to his cock, trying to re-position it to give it some relief. The touch of his hand only made things worse. 

“Yuuri, I don’t think I can make it,” he whined. 

“Yes, you can,” replied Yuuri, “come on, Makka’s already halfway down the block.” He took Victor’s hand and pulled him in pursuit of his poodle. Victor cursed both dogs and surprisingly kinky boyfriends under his breath in Russian. 

After his initial burst of enthusiasm, Makkachin thankfully slowed to a saunter. Victor grew accustomed to the feeling of the plug within him at that pace, the throb of his erection not fading, but becoming bearable. 

“How are you doing?” asked Yuuri casually. 

“Dying,” growled Victor. Yuuri pursed his lips together and his eyes danced with laughter. “You’re going to have to really make this up to me,” he threatened. 

“Don’t worry, Vitya, I will,” promised Yuuri in a low tone that made Victor whimper. It wasn’t fair that his boyfriend was so sexy, so beautiful, so passionate, so perfectly in tune with all of Victor’s dirtiest fantasies. He was both the luckiest man in the world, and somehow cursed. He had gotten everything he’d ever desired, and he wouldn’t at all be surprised if it killed him one day. ‘Death by massive orgasm induced by a perfect cock,’ is what his obituary would say. Well, it would be worth it.

They approached a corner, and Makkachin started turning onto a new street. Victor looked down the length of this road and came to a stop. “Yuuri, I can’t. I can’t do it,” he said. “You either need to find a private spot to get me off or we need to turn around and go home, right now.” 

Yuuri looked at him with eyes wide and dark with desire. “There’s no place I can think of around here,” he said. “Otherwise I’d drag you into an alley and suck you off.” Victor mentally added that to his long, long list of Ways I Want Yuuri To Fuck Me. “Makka!” Yuuri called. “Come on, let’s head back.”

The walk back seemed to take twice as long. Victor felt like his entire lower body was sensitized, engorged, aching. Finally they made it to the inn. Victor put a hand on Yuuri’s arm. “Go in and distract any members of your family. I can’t get these shoes off and get up the stairs without making a scene.” Yuuri nodded, his teeth worrying his bottom lip. 

He ducked inside for a moment, and then reappeared around the door. “Coast’s clear,” he hissed. Victor sagged in relief. He shuffled inside, and was surprised when Yuuri went to one knee in front of him to pull off his shoes. But so grateful. 

He faced the stairs with a low groan. He decided it might be best to take them quickly, rather than prolonging his torment. He tried it, getting halfway up the flight of stairs before a moan escaped his lips. It wasn’t as bad as going down the stairs, but the shifting of the plug still sent skitters of throbbing pleasure through him at every step. He gritted his teeth and kept going. 

When he finally reached his room he collapsed onto the bed and quivered, almost sobbing in relief. He heard Yuuri behind him. “I’m going to put Makka in my room. Be right back.” Victor could only nod. When Yuuri returned he took one look at Victor, still curled on the bed and stripped off his own clothes. 

Victor rolled so he could see him, appreciating the fact that Yuuri was as hard as he was. Or rather, probably _not_ that hard. Victor didn’t think anyone had ever been as hard as he was at that moment. Yuuri climbed onto the bed slowly, kneeling over Victor.

“Poor Vitya,” he said, stroking the side of Victor’s face. He reached down and placed his hand on Victor’s cock, rubbing lightly through his jeans. “Let me help you.” He carefully unbuttoned Victor’s pants and lowered the zipper. Victor moaned at the release of pressure, his cock jutting up against the fabric of his boxer briefs. Yuuri pulled those down far enough to free his erection, sinking his mouth down to it in a smooth motion.

Victor sobbed loudly as his cock was enveloped in the wet warmth. He gripped hard at Yuuri’s hair, pressing him down. From how good his mouth felt at first, Victor expected to come almost immediately. But instead he hovered close to the edge. His cock throbbed, his balls ached where they were still trapped in his jeans. 

The longer Yuuri sucked him the more convinced he became he wasn’t going to reach orgasm soon. He tugged Yuuri up gently by the hair. Yuuri looked at him, surprised. 

“I want to fuck you,” Victor said. 

“Are you sure?” Yuuri’s question made Victor laugh. 

“Yes, of course I’m sure I want to fuck you, love,” he said, smiling. “But I need to rest up first, so why don’t you get yourself ready, hmm?” Yuuri bit his lip, looking from Victor’s face to his cock before scrambling off the bed in search of the lube. He found it on the floor where it had landed during their earlier activity and climbed back onto the bed leaning against the pillows.

Victor stripped off his shirt and eased his jeans further down his thighs, which was a much as he was willing to move at the moment. He watched hungrily as Yuuri spread his knees and reached a lube-slicked hand between them. Yuuri pressed first one and then two fingers inside himself, moving slowly, hand shifted in different directions, stretching himself open. If Victor hadn’t already been rock hard and aching, watching Yuuri prep himself would have done it. Yuuri made soft noises as he pressed deeper, his eyelids heavy.

“Do a good job,” Victor instructed. “I’m going to fuck you hard because I probably won’t last long.”

Yuuri moaned and pressed his hand harder against himself. He added a third finger, looking at Victor as he did, licking his lips and groaning as if just to drive him wild. Victor sat up, tugging at his jeans to finally free his legs. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. Yuuri nodded, withdrawing his fingers after a final thrust. Victor dug in the bedside table for a condom and then positioned himself between Yuuri’s thighs. “You’re so hot,” he whispered, leaning in to kiss him. Yuuri kissed him enthusiastically, tilting his hips up to press against Victor’s cock. Victor groaned, then tore open the condom and rolled it over his length. 

Victor positioned his cock at Yuuri’s entrance and pressed forward. His body parted for him smoothly. Victor moved slowly, watching Yuuri for his reactions. It was harder than normal to resist just thrusting home all at once, due to the press of the plug inside him. Finally he was completely buried in Yuuri’s ass and he let himself shift much of his weight to his arms where they framed Yuuri’s shoulders. 

He started moving, small movements at first, in and out. Yuuri and Victor both made noises of pleasure with each thrust, because as he moved in Yuuri the plug moved in him. When Yuuri gripped his arms hard and gave him a small nod he increased the length of his strokes. 

“Fuck,” he gritted out. “Oh my god, Yuuri, it’s like being fucked while I’m fucking you. He tested different rhythms and slightly different angles, finding one that felt amazing but wasn’t causing him to fall completely to pieces. And then he started fucking hard, pulling at Yuuri’s hip to position him closer, driving deep inside him. 

“Victor, yes” moaned Yuuri. “Fuck me. It’s alright, Vitya, I want you to come so hard inside me.” Victor grunted in response, increasing the force of his thrusts. With every impact of his body against Yuuri’s the toy hit his prostate and he cried out. It didn’t take long before he was lost in a sea of need and pleasure, and then he tipped over the edge and shouted as he came. His vision went white and he was afraid he would pass out for a moment, but after a second he realized he was still holding himself over Yuuri. He twitched his hips in small motions, each new movement sending another jolt through him. Yuuri held onto him with a firm grip on his arms, patient despite his rigid cock between them. 

Finally the aftershocks slowed and Victor’s arms were threatening to collapse under him. He withdrew carefully, slowly, the motion making him jerk all over again. As soon as he was clear of Yuuri’s body he lurched to the side and collapsed next to him, face down in the pillows. After a few moments, he felt Yuuri’s hand stroking gently down his back.

“Are you okay?” he asked, a trace of amusement in his voice.

“Ugh. Yeah.” Victor turned his head to the side so he could speak more clearly. “I just came really hard.” Yuuri’s laughter trilled through the room. He continued stroking Victor, moving his hand over his ass and thighs. Victor felt completely boneless and spent. “You have to give me a minute,” he said.

“It’s okay, don’t worry about me,” said Yuuri soothingly. 

“You didn’t come,” he replied. “I want you to fuck me still. I thought that was the whole idea behind...this.” He gestured vaguely in the direction of his ass, where the plug still stretched him wide. 

“Well, yes, but I didn’t expect...everything that’s happened since. You don’t need to do anything for my sake.” 

Victor growled. “Yuuri, you know how much I love being fucked by you. This thing in me is such a tease. It’s got me ready for you, but it’s not _you._ I need your cock, darling.” He wiggled his ass a little to demonstrate his willingness. It made his breath hitch. 

Yuuri’s hand started moving closer and closer to the place where the plug was lodged, a finger tracing teasingly down his crack. He touched the base of the plug then, pressing on it, and Victor moaned. His body still felt tender and sensitized from all the stimulation and his orgasm. 

“Do you want this out?” asked Yuuri softly. Victor nodded. Yuuri grasped the base of the plug, pulling gently. It eased out of him until it reached its thickest point, at which point he panted as Yuuri tugged. He bore down with his muscles and the plug pulled free. He shuddered at the sudden sensation of emptiness. 

“Please,” he begged his lover. “Please Yuuri, I need you to fill me up.” Yuuri made a strangled sound from behind him. 

“Alright, alright,” he said. “Be patient.” He climbed over Victor, digging in the drawer for a condom. He sat next to Victor while he put it on. “Are you going to just lay there?” he asked Victor, who still hadn’t moved at all since he collapsed.

“I thought I might,” Victor agreed. Yuuri laughed softly. Victor still felt shaky in all his limbs, the muscles of his buttocks aching. Yes, he felt like letting Yuuri do all the work. He heard the bottle of lube open and close. Yuuri straddled him, and then two slick fingers touched against his hole. 

Yuuri’s fingers slid into him easily, with hardly any resistance. “You _are_ loose, aren’t you?” marveled Yuuri, pressing his fingers inside as deep as the could go. 

“Yes, yes, I’m completely ready for you. Please, you don’t have to wait.” Victor shifted, pressing back against Yuuri’s hand in eagerness. The fingers inside him felt more like a tease after the stretch of the plug. 

“Fine,” said Yuuri. He withdrew his fingers after ensuring Victor’s passage was evenly lubricated. He moved over Victor, supporting himself with one arm while the other guided his cock to Victor’s entrance. 

Victor thrilled at the feel of the head of Yuuri’s thick cock against him. It passed through the ring of muscle with barely any struggle, without Victor feeling any burn at all. “God, Yuuri, that was so easy,” he breathed. “Will you...don’t hold back...I want it all at once.” 

“Vitya,” groaned Yuuri. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t...I promise...please, Yuuri, please I want to feel you like that,” he begged. He’d fantasized about that, about Yuuri taking him all at once, that huge cock pounding him open forcefully. It wasn’t practical, of course, neither of them enjoying pain very much, either receiving or inflicting it. But now, he was so prepared. He knew it would be intense, probably still a little painful, but oh, he craved it. Yuuri still hesitated. “Yuuri, trust me,” Victor pleaded.

“All right,” breathed Yuuri finally. “Ready?” 

Victor nodded. “Yes, yes,” he confirmed. And then Yuuri drove all of his thick, long, hard cock into him to the hilt, all at once. Victor cried out, his body shuddering with reaction. He’d been right. It had been smooth and easy, but Yuuri’s cock stretching so much of him open all at once...it was a lot of sensation. A tiny bit pain, but mostly just...feeling...a feeling he loved, of being filled, stretched, taken. 

Yuuri was lying full on top of him, holding on to Victor’s shoulders as he trembled. “Okay?” asked Yuuri fearfully. Victor opened his mouth but no words came out, so he nodded vigorously. 

After another moment he managed, “So good.” 

“Yeah?” asked Yuuri in his ear. Victor nodded in enthusiastic confirmation. Yuuri shifted a little then, pulling out a few inches and then shoving back in firmly. Victor keened and nodded, silently begging for more. Yuuri repeated the motion again and again, keeping most of his length inside Victor, but withdrawing and pounding home again and again. Victor sobbed with each thrust, the shaking and twitching of his body far beyond his conscious control. He loved the feeling of Yuuri inside him, but also on top of him, pressing Victor down into the bed, most of his body staying in contact with his skin. Yuuri planted tender kisses in between Victor’s shoulder blades as he fucked him: the light butterfly touch of his lips in direct contradiction to the punishing force of his thrusts into his ass.

Victor was almost beyond coherent thought. He moved and reacted on primal instinct, rutting into the mattress and shifting his body to alternately meet and evade the intense pounding Yuuri was giving him. Some part of his mind realized he was still wearing the condom from before, and he could feel it as his cock filled again. He reached beneath him to yank it off, not caring about the mess he left on the sheets or under him. 

Yuuri was stroking into him with more of his length now, but still burying himself fully on each thrust. “Oh god, you’re so good. You fuck me so good,” he said between gasps. Yuuri responded with a particularly hard thrust that made him keen. 

Yuuri was breathing hard, his breath panting hot onto the skin of Victor’s back. He let himself fall completely onto Victor and then he grasped him with both hands and rolled them both onto their sides. Yuuri secured Victor in place with a strong arm around his chest, spooning him as he continued pumping into his body. 

The strokes weren’t as deep now, but they were angled in a way that sent Victor into ecstasy. Victor felt tears escape the corners of his eyes as he sobbed. The pleasure and stimulation was so great it was almost painful, but in a way he wanted to never end. 

“Fuck, you feel so good like this, Vitya. So wet and open for me. I feel like I could fuck you for hours,” Yuuri said against his neck. Victor whimpered. He didn’t know how much longer he could take it, how much longer he would last. He knew he was getting close to coming again. But if Yuuri wanted to fuck him forever, Victor would let him. 

Yuuri shifted slightly, pulling further out of Victor with each stroke, almost completely out. Then he did pull out for a moment, before thrusting back in all at once, then again, pushing through Victor’s fucked open hole over and over. 

“Is that good?” asked Yuuri breathlessly. Victor nodded, not able to find the air to form actual words. “You’re gaping wide open for me, aren’t you?” growled Yuuri. Yuuri pressed hard into him again for a few strokes and that was it, Victor was coming, his cock shooting onto his stomach untouched. He thrashed as Yuuri held him in place, strong arm keeping him from falling back onto his face again. 

The orgasm left him feeling completely limp. Yuuri still moved inside him, slowly, gently. Victor groaned as he brushed his prostate, flailing his hand as if to chase him away.

“You need me to stop?” asked Yuuri, who had stilled. Victor breathed heavily for a moment. “It’s ok, I can stop.”

“I need...I think maybe if we just switch positions,” managed Victor. He didn’t want to stop. Not before Yuuri came. And he had absolutely no energy to get Yuuri off any other way. 

“Okay...what would work better?” Yuuri slowly withdrew his cock from Victor. Victor immediately regretted the loss, even as fucked out as he was. He rolled onto his back, spreading his legs wide. 

“Like this?”he asked. Yuuri nodded, taking a kneeling position between his legs. He slid easily back into Victor, not bottoming out, but just fucking him gently. 

“Is that better?” he asked. Victor nodded. It still felt incredible, but it wasn’t that direct stimulation that was too intense. 

“I want you to come,” Victor said, watching his lover with pleasure. Yuuri’s eyelids were heavy, his breathing shallow. He knew even with Yuuri’s stamina that he had to be getting close. The speed of Yuuri’s thrusts increased. Victor clenched his muscles around him, which surprised a gasp from Yuri’s lips. He met Victor’s gaze, and he could tell Yuuri was almost there. His eyes had a vague look to them, focused inward as he chased his pleasure. Victor loved getting to watch this, loved it when he came first and he could concentrate on what Yuuri looked like when he fucked him. When he came. 

Yuuri’s body jerked and he shifted his rhythm again, fucking harder and shallower, his mouth open and gasping. And then he shuddered all over, a strangled soft cry escaping his lips as he froze, only his hips still moving as he spilled, eyes wide. After a few seconds of frozen tension, Yuuri went limp, falling onto Victor’s chest. 

Victor wrapped his arms and legs tightly around his lover, not wanting him to move the slightest distance away from him. Yuuri’s breath was hot on his skin as he panted, in fact all of him was hot, the room almost steamy from their exertions. He still clutched Yuuri to him, their sweat mingling as they relaxed.

“Vitya,” whined Yuuri after a while. “I need to move.” Victor just tightened his grip. “Victor, I need to pull out and get rid of this condom.” Victor sighed.

“Fine,” he huffed. He released Yuuri, who sat up shakily and carefully removed his softened cock from Victor’s body. Victor whined at the loss. Yuuri disposed of the condom and cleaned himself up with a wad of tissues from the bedside table. He mopped at Victor’s stomach as well. 

“It’s hopeless,” Victor informed him. “I’m filthy. I’ll just have to have a shower.” Yuuri nodded. Victor stretched his legs out, lifting them one at a time. He flinched slightly at the twinge this caused in his ass. 

“Feeling sore, finally?” asked Yuuri, eyes twinkling. Victor was glad he seemed amused and not as concerned as he’d been earlier. Victor’s extremely obvious enjoyment of their sex had apparently reassured him. 

“A little,” he admitted with a chuckle. “Mostly I feel very, very well-used. And loose.” He rolled over, snuggling into the pillow. “And tired.” Yuuri laid down facing him. 

“I bet you could fit that giant plug in now,” he remarked innocently. Victor’s eyes flew open.

“Yuuri!” he spluttered. “Are you _trying_ to kill me?” Yuuri smiled fondly at him.

“Nope,” he said. “I just know what you like.” His eyes sparkled. “But we still have to go to the rink this afternoon.” Victor groaned, not sure how he’d make it.

“Ugh, no, we have to cancel. I’ve been fucked too hard to move, ever again,” he moaned. 

“You’re a terrible coach,” Yuuri teased. Victor captured him with an arm and pulled him in closer. 

“Let me have a nap and then see if I can walk,” he muttered. He felt himself drifting already, bone-deep contentment and exhaustion guiding him into sleep.

“If we skip training, you have to wear the other plug tonight,” whispered Yuuri directly in his ear. 

Victor groaned and swatted him on the shoulder. “We’ll see,” he muttered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> In case you're curious, I'm picturing a set similar to [these plugs,](https://www.thekinkfactory.com/collections/extra-large-anal-toys-and-butt-plugs/products/silicone-anal-dilator-kit?variant=10724356995) but the largest one pictured is probably about the middle one of the set Yuuri buys and Victor wears here. Yes, they make [larger ones.](https://www.amazon.com/Doc-Johnson-Red-Boy-Experienced/dp/B000BIGQL8?th=1)


End file.
